Ebony, Agony, Jade and Death
by Sparkers
Summary: Salamandastron is currently at peace, but is thrust into a strange war against an army with the ability to conquest the world. As the shadow draws closer, one hare teaches salamandastron an ancient art that might be able to end the invasion.
1. Mission Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea of Redwall and its contents

  
  


Author note: Are you ready to rumble? 

Stick with it, this may get more interesting :) this time im shooting for better bad guys and plot tell me what you think. (This only applies to people who read it.) :)

  
  


Sparkers 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 1- Mission Burn

  
  


"Reverse turn! Left . . . left, careful . . . wait for it Tali, watch his bally foot paw- Perigord defense! Upper reverse! No Tali, upper!. . .left parry, your blinkin' left I say! What in seasons?. . . Stop! In Martin's name, stop this instant! All right crew, that's it for tonight. Captain Taliaria, Report to me. The rest of you chaps and chapesses, get down to the mess hall!"

  
  


Taliaria sheathed her saber moodily, and approached the small officers platform. She stood at ease, panting after her spar, as Colonel Arrowall spoke in a disapproving undertone to Major Calibrace. Taliaria only caught the strong forceful words of the Major, but it was enough to know she was in trouble again.

  
  


"Im terribly sorry sah . . . no sah . . . ill see that it doesn't happen again, yes sah she does tend to get out of hand." 

  
  


Taliaria scuffed the sand of the sparring grounds with a feeling of annoyance.The officers were always on her case. When the Colonel had left, the Major turned his attention on the rebellious captain. A grave expression was set of the features of the tall sand-colored hare, and his tone was quiet and questioning. 

  
  


"Well, Tali, what was that all about eh m'gel?"

  
  


Taliaria looked at her foot paws and mumbled out an answer to the churned up dust.

  
  


"Sorry sah, wont do it again."

  
  


The Major raised his eyebrow at the young officer in front of him. She was young, maybe too young to be a captain, but what the Bagerlady wanted was law, and well, being an officer, Calibrace had to obey orders. His piercing, well-trained eyes bored into her, and she could not escape.

  
  


"I should bally well hope not, you nearly beheaded poor old Brand. You can't let yourself get carried away and start attackin' your sparring partner as if he was a vermin. Save that for the battle field young 'un, you must learn that not everyone with a weapon deserves to be smacked about."

  
  


"'m Very sorry sah, wont ever let it happen again."

  
  


Calibrace wasn't impressed. Taliaria was stubborn, hot headed, young, reckless and, did he mention stubborn? That hare could out-stand a rock if she didn't get her way. No experience, yet too much, that was her problem.She was over her head. The major always had a soft spot for the younger recruits, and he smiled slightly at the young captain scuffing the ground like a naughty child.

  
  


"Alright Captain, off you get to the mess hall. If I hold you back any longer there wont be anything left. Just remember what I said. Dismissed!"

  
  


Taliaria scampered off quickly, happy to be free from the piercing eyes of the Major.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The ocean pounded relentlessly on the shore beside the great fire mountain, and the silver moon reflected off the surface of the crashing waters. It was a cool summer night, with not a single breeze to stir the air that was heavy with the smell of the sea. The scene was peaceful to any observer on the shore, but for Sabertace, things were different.

  
  


A continuous barrage of pounding waves broke onto him as he swam desperately for the shore, his body numb with cold. Muscles aching from two days of swimming, the hare struggled against the onslaught of the waves. His mind and body reverberated with pain as each wave bucked and buffeted him. His breath ragged, his eyes blinded with salt he pressed desperately for the tide line. A piece of drift wood caught him full in the side, breaking a rib and sending shattering pain down his spine. Blinded by the terrible agony, he was unable to cry out and submerged beneath the surface. With a last desperate stroke of his arms and a kick of his legs, he caught a shore bound wave. His body rode the breaking crest and then was thrown to the bottom of its great bulk and smashed against the unyielding sandy bottom furthering his injuries. Finally, he was washed up to the tide line by the smooth, flat water that stretched up the shore, looking as if it never went as far up the sand as it wanted. Slowly, painfully, Sabertace opened one eye and gazed up at Salamandastron, his home. He had made it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The moon filtered through the small rock window of Taliaria's dorm. She lay, staring at the low ceiling of her room, pondering about what Major Calibrace had said. 

  
  


Im tired of being ordered around in my spars. I can't stand the officers anymore. I mean, did I really get out of hand?

  
  


Hehe yes, actually, you did. You should have seen yourself

  
  


Who are you and what are you doing in my thoughts?

  
  


Im your conscience silly. Im here to convince you of what is right.

  
  


Go away, you annoy me.

  
  


In your dreams. Heh, get it? 'In your dreams . . .'

  
  


This is ridiculous, I can't even stand my own conscience.

  
  


Taliaria jumped out of bed and pulled on a tunic. She was restless and her conscience was bothering her, so she decided to go for a walk. 

Salamandastron code clearly states: No personnel except for designated guards and executive officers are allowed out of their bunks past torches out. But Taliaria dismissed the thought and quietly crept out of her room, thinking about taking a walk round the perimeter and visiting her two friends who were currently on guard duty. The moon cast ghostly shadows on the walls through the arrow slits along the projectile defense corridor and she hurried along, hoping she wouldn't get caught. It was cool in the carved stone passage ways, and no matter how softly she stepped, the emptiness of the place seemed to magnify the sound of her foot paws touching cold, stone floor. Turning the corner into the abandoned meeting hall, she slid past the spectral shadows of the empty chairs, hardly daring to breath, and went out the side of the mountain to a small outlook.Usually it was occupied by a talented archer, but there hadn't been a war threat for seasons. Outside it was considerably warmer, and Taliaria paused and took a breath before quickly scrambling down the concealed stairway that lead to the base of the great monolithic volcano. 

  
  


*

Rathmall chuckled with glee as he and Sunster sat down upon the cool sand, laying their guard spears alongside of themselves. Sunster began unpacking various scones and muffins onto a small napkin, all of which he had pilfered from the kitchen. They were on guard Duty till dawn, but that never bothered them, as they always found some way to amuse themselves.

  
  


"Wonderful work Sunny me lad. Good thing 'ol Cooky didn't see you, would have lost yer blinken' paws."

  
  


Sunster smiled nonchalantly as he produced a bottle of cider. 

  
  


"Not but the work of a moment sah. Nothin' can stop 'ol Sun n' Rath when it comes to an early brekkers."

  
  


Rathmall munched happily on a scone, he was a tall and lanky hare, with reddish fur and brilliant purple eyes. He enjoyed the more poetic forms of life, and wrote plenty of poems and prose. His mastery of words often got the two out of the trouble they continuously got themselves into.

His companion Sunster on the other hand was almost quite the opposite. Chocolate brown furred and much shorter that the average hare, Sunster was roguish and less eloquent then his tall friend, and he enjoyed life though other artful aspects. 

The two companions were known throughout the mountain as 'the Terrible Duo'. The two hares were inseparable, and enjoyed making maps. They had been everywhere it seemed. And had maps to prove it. Some less accurate than others, but Rathmall's explanation for that was that they were "Scared to their absoballylute wit's end" while mapping that area.

Thanks to the two 'fearless adventurers', Salamandastron had quite an extensive cartography of the surrounding countryside and beyond.

  
  


Sunster leaned back against the solid rock of salamandastron and closed his eyes, it had been a long five minuets of patrolling. Rathmall was finishing off the scones, when the light patter of paws caught the tall hares' ears. Jumping up he stuffed the remaining scones in his mouth and pockets, pulling Sunster up.Grabbing their spears, they stood to attention and looked out across the shore line. Rathmall signaled for Sunster to look around the corner and see who was coming. Slowly on tip paws, the short hare peered around the corner and shot back to Rathmall. "It's the captain sah! Hurry up and finish that bally scone or were done for!." Rathmall began to chew furiously just as Taliaria rounded the corner.

  
  


"There you two are!"

  
  


Rathmall stopped chewing, his mouth still full of the scone, and Sunster stood to attention, his spear upside down. They both saluted.

  
  


"Marm!"

  
  


Rathmall simply nodded.

  
  


Taliaria was somewhat surprised. She did not expect such formalities from her friends, even though she was their officer. 

  
  


"At ease. Something up? Why are you acting so formal?"

  
  


Sunster Glanced uneasily at Rathmall who was desperately chewing each time Taliaria turned her head away. Without his friends power over words, Sunster had a difficult time.

  
  


"Well er marm, er captain marm, um we were guarding and we, I er marm, um so we."

  
  


Rathmall quickly swallowed.

  
  


"I believe he was saying that we were surprised to see you, seeing as only executive officers are allowed out and about, we thought you must have been promoted!"

  
  


Taliaria looked doubtfully at the pair.

  
  


"Somehow, I don't believe a word of it, lieutenant major Rathmall."

  
  


"Well somehow I don't believe you were promoted, Capt'n Taliaria, you're defiantly not in what i'd call, formal wear wot!"

  
  


Taliaria looked down at herself, clad in her sleeping tunic, and Looked back up at the smirking Rathmall. She grinned. 

  
  


"Ok. So were even. I won't say a word about this, and neither will you."

  
  


"Agreed marm. Uh, care for a scone?"

  
  
  
  


Rathmall swept his cloak off and laid it on the ground for his captain to sit on, and placed the now slightly squashed scones back onto their respective napkin. Sunster leaned on his still upside down spear and looked out across the softly shimmering water. 

  
  


"So, what brings you out here at this time of night marm?"

  
  


"Oh nothing really I suppose, just my conscience bothering me."

  
  


Sunster shrugged. He really didn't know much about the conscience and all that rubbish. He contented himself to staring down the shoreline as Rathmall continued the conversation.

  
  


"Really? What was it saying? My bally conscience bothers me all the time doncha know."

  
  


"Im not sure, I guess it was arguing with me but-

  
  


Sunster cut them off, he was staring hard across the shoreline. 

  
  


"I say! Look over there!"

  
  


Rathmall rolled his eyes, and muttered something about 'just tryin' to trick us'. He continued speaking to Taliaria as if nothing had happened.

  
  


"So anyway, it was arguing with you? How intriguing, never come across that in all me days. . ."

  
  


"There's somebeast on the shore line!"

  
  


"Really Rath? I thought lots of people argued with their mind.

  
  


"No no, its very uncommo-"

  
  


"He looks as if he is dead!"

  
  


"Oh bother, what is it Sunny?"

  
  


"Somebeast dead on the tide line sah!"

  
  


Taliaria looked out across the shore and could faintly make out the still form. There defiantly was a creature out there, but not necessarily dead. Quickly she snapped out orders to the two guards.

  
  


"Right. Rathmall, you head back to the infirmary and wake up Deligus. Sunster, come with me."

  
  


With that she dashed off down the tide line towards the un-moving figure. Sunster and Rathmall glanced at each other and shrugged simultaneously. 

  
  


"Might as well do as the captain says sah."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


One hour later, Captain Taliaria, Colonel Arrowall, Major Calibrace, Sunster, Rathmall, and the medic Deligus, had assembled in the forge room, along with Sabertace. They waited silently for their Badger lady to arrive. Taliaria glanced out the window at the sun that was just beginning to peak up over the sand dunes in the east. So far she hadn't received any reprimands from the Major about being up after hours, but she was fully aware that once all this was cleared up she would get a nice talking to. Her thoughts were interrupted for the moment as Lady Celarianth entered. The Badger towered over her Officers as she glared forcefully at Colonel Arrowall. She was not pleased with having to wake so early. 

  
  


"Report!"

  
  


The colonel saluted smartly and replied in his usual soft voice. 

  
  


"Major Sabertace has returned from the mission marm. But in poor condition, Luckily these three found him on the shore, or the gulls would have finished him off."

  
  


Deligus stepped forward and made the medical report.

  
  


"Dehydration, minor concision, blood loss, over-exposer and Broken bottom left rib marm. Thankfully no internal bleeding. I don't know how long he will stay conscious marm."

  
  


Celarianth spotted Sabertace and rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of his chair.

  
  


"Report Major! Was your mission accomplished?"

  
  


Sabertace nodded weakly.

  
  


"Losses?"

  
  


"He . . . the shadow . . . is coming. ."

  
  


"What was that Sabertace?"

  
  


The Bedraggled major shut his eyes and bowed his head. Not speaking. Celarianth moved closer to his face speaking louder this time.

  
  


"What did you say Major!?"

  
  


She waited but it looked as if the Major had fallen unconscious again. Standing slowly she sighed heavily. 

  
  


"Its no use. He can't manage such an interrogation in that state. Put him in the sick bay, and have him report when he wakes. Dismissed."

  
  


When Taliaria returned to her room, she lay on her bunk thinking about the eerie words the major and said. She shivered slightly, wondering what on earth he meant. The shadow was coming. What did he mean by that? 

  
  


The Shadow was coming.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Four

Chapter 2- The Four

  
  


Far across the sea, a storm-swept island lay in uncharted water. Desolate basalt cliffs reared from raging and foaming waters, and the dark rock stretched out across the smooth flat top of the island, littered with deep, clean, cracks. Not a single blade of grass grew from the cracks in the black rock. Not one strand of sea kelp waved from the glittering black sand around the island's shore. No birds, no fish, no life. A small fire glittered from the obsidian windows of a lone tower at the mouth of a cove. Rain and hail tried forcefully to shatter the carved black glass, but the windows were too strong, too strong for an ordinary storm.

  
  


From out across the wind scarred waters, four sleek, flat and narrow black boats speed towards the island from the four corners of the world. The Black sails furled and the thin, sinister masts tipped over and came to rest upon the ebony decks. The crews moved silently and swiftly, water and hail bouncing of their black backs as they hauled the boats into four separate caves. Above each cave was carved a single letter in some strange and unknown text. 

  
  


From the first boat, with a crew of foxes, came a heavily cloaked and hooded black figure. Its face was unseen and it walked slowly and smoothly, a slight clinking noise emanating from the many glittering black plates of steel that covered its body. The heavy, metal capped boots made an unearthly sound of silence as the creature walked, and the crew shrank back from it as it descended the plank onto the carved rock passageway. Entering the passage, the cloaked figure turned to the boat, paused, and then swung a stone door in place with a light click.

  
  


Quickly turning on its heal, the figure walked to another small door in the wall and met with a second black cloaked and hooded figure standing there. A light and hollow wind whistled through the passageway, making the single torch flicker. With a sweep of its paw, the first figure pushed its damp hood from its head. The creature revealed was a black male wildcat, his black, obsidian eyes were dull and emotionless, and his fur glistened in the light of the single sputtering torch. When the wildcat spoke, his voice was a flat rasp. 

  
  


"Greetings. It looks as if the master has called again."

  
  
  
  


The second figure removed its hood. It was a female wildcat, black, like her companion, but with deep indigo eyes. The female wildcat was strikingly beautiful, but a sinister air hung about her form, as if the presence of another creature was around her. Shaking out her slightly round black ears she replied with a soft whisper. 

  
  


"So it seems. It also looks as if you have not grown any different. Stating the obvious will not start pleasant conversations."

  
  


She turned sharply and began moving down the hall. Jogging slightly to catch up, the first wildcat fell in step with the other, narrowing his eyes at his fast-moving companion. She kept her eyes straight ahead as he spoke again. His voice was sharper this time.

  
  


"Why do you do this, Hyarmana? Your mind is always on the latest directive. Expand a little."

  
  


Without stopping or looking over at him, Hyarmana replied with a slight smile.

  
  


"And to what purpose? To please you? Formen, you underestimate the master. He hears and sees everything, knows everything, and feels everything. Any emotion that passes through his messengers bodies, he experiences. And there are a few emotions he does not agree with. For instance: Friendship. . ."

  
  


"Hyarmana. . ."

  
  


"Joy. . ."

  
  


"Hyarmana, stop!"

  
  


Hyarmana grinned wickedly at her fuming partner. Slowly, she formed the next word, teasing him further.

  
  


"Love."

  
  


Formen turned his head to the front and growled.

  
  


"I feel nothing of the sort towards you."

  
  


They walked the final stretch of passage way in silence, finally coming to two large Ebony doors that had been inlayed with glittering black jade. As they waited, Hyarmana narrowed her eyes at him and tossed her head fur from her vision. A slight smile playing about her lips. 

  
  


"Not at all?"

  
  


Formen placed a paw upon a large black circle of jade set in the door, and the Massive timbers slowly swung inward. Both wildcats raised their hoods, and Formen replied, eyes front as they stepped into the gigantic hall.

"N-none whatsoever."

  
  


The black marble floor radiated with heat, and strange symbols were etched along the ground in quartz, glowing from the fire in the room beneath. The cavernous ceiling soared above their heads arched with sinister designs of steel. The walls were paneled in hexagons of jet, and they reflected the glowing light from the floor.

  
  


Formen and Hyarmana crossed the room to the center where they stood in glowing rings, North in red, Hyarmana, across from him in blue. Another cloaked figure hurried across the hall from the large doble doors on the other side of the hall and stood silently in the yellow circle, leaving the green empty.

With a loud creaking groan, The ceiling split in six parts, and opened like a black flower to the stormy sky. Rain poured in and fell upon the heated floor, dissolving into steam and slowly rising in thick white plumes. From the middle of the three creatures a pedestal rose from the ground. It had been carved from a gem known as fire opal, and on it rested a small, black diamond.

Suddenly a voice echoed around the walls of the cavern, bouncing everywhere and penetrating the minds of the three that stood in the hall. They shut their eyes and knelt in front of the diamond, shivering slightly at the powerful sound that swept over them in waves.

  
  


"North."

  
  


Formen stood up slowly and removed his hood, bowing his black head to the pedestal. He spoke in an even, measured tone.

  
  


"Lord, the Northlands have been conquered. The vermin residing there gave in willingly. Your empire in the north is finished."

  
  


"South."

  
  


Hyarmana stood as Formen knelt back down. She drew breath quickly, swallowed and spoke steadily and slowly.

  
  


"Ruler. The southerners still hold your might at bay. One castle of Floret prevents us from completing your empire to the south."

  
  


There was a slight pause, and the three listened to the rain hissing as it hit the scorching floor.

  
  


"West has not arrived."

  
  


The third figure stood up quickly, her voice was heavy with agitation.

  
  


"Mighty one, After Numenor helped me to defeat the invincible army of the east, he sailed west, not wanting to return to you without some information. He said he would arrive as soon as he discovered who protects that shore."

  
  


The rain continued to evaporate upon the heated floor, and plumes of white steam billowed about the three cloaked figures. The silence that reigned was unbearable. Formen glanced over at Hyarmana, but she did not acknowledge the glance. They waited as their ruler processed the information he had been given. Suddenly, a roaring hissing sound was heard, as the fire room beneath them was filled with water. The ground reverberated with the building pressure of steam, and three hundred and sixty small rock knobs shot from their places in a circle around the pedestal. The three creatures' robes were whipped around them as a mighty blast of steam exploded from the ground, shooting three hundred and sixty streams of white gas high into the gale swept sky. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and all that could be heard was a faint hissing of hot rocks in water. The voice echoed around the room with an almost puzzled edge.

  
  


"Numenor does not respond. He has severed the connection."

  
  


The three minions could not believe their ears. Numenor? His mind free from masters clutches? Impossible. The Masters' mind linked into all their thoughts and actions, it was impossible to escape his iron grip. And yet, somehow, Numenor had managed. 

  
  


"Romena, travel west and find Numenor. He must be destroyed. Hyarmana, Formen, travel to Morgai and unleash my . . . new power onto to remaining resistance of the south. I will not tolerate failure."

  
  


The voice chuckled evilly, and the three cloaked creatures bowed and left the hall quickly, out through the looming black doors. The laughter grew and grew, echoing demonically through the halls, boring into the minds of his followers. Only one of them did not hear the evil, Numenor.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Out on top of a rocky mountain, shrouded in mist, a small hut stood. The cool air was hung with foreboding, and a small light glimmered from the single window. A solitary squirrel, older than time itself sat on a battered cushion facing his single guttering candle. His eyes shut tight, head bowed he muttered to himself.

  
  


"He has covered the ground with darkness . . . Dried the lakes, and leveled forests . . ."

"Ebony, sign of agony." 

  
  


"Jade, sign of death."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Zen Mind, Begginers Mind

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three - Zen mind, Beginners mind

  
  


Early the next day found Salamandastron in its usual bustle of morning activity. Taliaria, having not slept at all the night before, felt restless. But she stayed locked in her barrack dorm, knowing that if the major caught her she would have the lecture of her lifetime. She paced back and forth still thinking about the Shadow. The shadow, the shadow, the shadow, damn that shadow. It came into her mind in hundreds of different shapes and sizes, each one more ridiculous than the last.

  
  


Taliaria tossed herself on her bunk. She wanted to go and talk with Sun and Rath about it all, but the fear of getting caught by the major overruled all her other instincts. She groped about on her bedside table for a book, and her paw came in contact with a tough oily surface. The book she picked up had been bound in oilskin, and its pages had been concealed with a curious deign of water-tight leather. She recognized the book to be the one she had found on the tide line the night before when they found Sabertace. On the front cover was a strange symbol that looked as if it had been inked on with a brush. Tailaira decided it was a letter of some sort. Carefully, she undid the leather and opened the heavily bound book. It was filled with thin, almost transparent pages and on all the left paw pages were columns of the strange brushy symbols. On the other, was the common text. Overwhelmed with curiosity, the captain began to read: 

  
  


iFor my students.

My teachings and the last hope to save all that is good from the shadow that is to come. 

Use it wisely and remember your fellow seekers:

  
  


Akira Kurosawa

A young samurai, who has found his own path, may he always remember my teachings and learn to spread them wisely.

  
  


Gyokujun Ariansa

The fisherman who never catches fish, but catches thoughts. May he spread these words with his sails.

  
  


Suzukusan gensenso

My old friend and companion. May he someday learn how to sit in the correct Zazen. Until that time he is stranded.

  
  


Sabertace 

A foreigner who came to me with a thirst for my knowledge. The fastest student I have taught. He must face more than just the death of his brother and comrades. May he learn to overcome the sadness he still holds.

  
  


Master Shunryu 

  
  


Part One - Right Practice

  
  


Posture

  
  


Now I would like to talk about our Zazen posture. When you sit in the Full Lotus position, your left footpaw is on your right thigh and your right footpaw is on your left thigh. When we cross our legs like this, even though we have a right leg and a left leg, they have become one. This position expresses the oneness of duality: Not two, and not one. This is the most important teachi-/i

  
  


Taliaria nearly jumped out of her fur as a sharp knock from the door cut across her thoughts. She snapped the book shut quickly and called out.

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Taliaria m'gel, you in there? I'd like to have a word."

  
  


The young captain froze at the sound of Major Calibrace's voice. She quickly looked around for some escape replying in the most level sounding voice she could muster up.

  
  


"Wait! Don't come in! Im um . . . Not dressed."

  
  


The major's voice sounded slightly surprised and amused.

  
  


"Not dressed? It's nearly teatime Captain. What's gotten into you?"

  
  


Taliaria passed her paws through her headfur quickly, and undid the top button of her tunic, making it look as if she had just woken up. She opened the door cautiously and tried to smile innocently at the Major. 

  
  


"Just slept in late. Must have been tired sah."

The Major stepped through the door, his piercing eyes twinkling merrily. 

  
  


"Well, there is a reason for the Salamandastron code m'gel. Being up after hours cuts into your sleeping time."

  
  


Taliaria looked sheepishly at the major hoping he wasn't going to start a lecture. She could just picture it 'Well Tali m'gel, what was all that about now eh?' He never said anything but those same old opening words. 

The major smiled back. 

  
  


"But im not here to talk about that. You are needed in the infirmary. and. . ."

  
  


Taliaria was so surprised that the major wasn't angry that she nearly bolted out the door cheering. But Calibrace stopped her. His eyes resting on the book lying half open on the bunk.

  
  


". . . Bring the book with you."

  
  


Early noon found Taliaria at the bed of Sabertace. Sunlight poured through the open windows, illuminating the spotless white sickbay with a yellow glow. Sabertace motioned for her to sit down on the edge of the bed. He looked in very poor condition, and Taliaria sat down gingerly, not wanting to disturb him. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes sparkling.

  
  


"I hear you were the one who found me on the shore line. Thank you."

  
  


Taliaria didn't really know what to say. Sabertace had been her fencing instructor for a few weeks before he left on the mission, and she had hated him. Always cheerful and full of energy, he had her fencing and training at the crack of dawn. Often they would spar waist-deep in the tide, and it drove Taliaria crazy. In her mind Sabertace was a young officer who had been corrupted by his evil older cousin Calibrace, and was bent on destroying his recruits through diabolical torture.

But now, he seemed different. He looked different, almost handsome.

  
  


iWait a sec! This is Sabertace we're talking about. Remember, evil! Evil!

  
  


Well, he doesn't seem so bad right now, does he. . .

  
  


Just you wait! When he gets better, he'll have me back, fencing in the surf again. And it will be torture all over!

  
  


I think your missing the point./i

  
  


"I - uh, your welcome sah, it was, not a problem."

  
  


Sabertace chuckled painfully, shifting slightly in the white sheets. 

  
  


"I see you found my book. Did you read it?"

  
  


Taliaria looked down at the book in her lap. The seal was still open.

  
  


"Um, only the beginning."

  
  


"And you found my sword?"

  
  


Taliaria shook her head. 

  
  


"No sah, I didn't see any sword at all, but we could go an-"

  
  


Sabertace's face fell. He shook his head sadly. 

  
  


"Then it's gone. Thank you for finding my book, you can keep it for a few days if you like."

  
  


Taliaria stood up and placed the book on his night stand.

  
  


"I think ill leave it for you sah."

  
  


The hare captain left quickly to avoid the awkward pause she felt approaching, and stood outside the door for a second. When she had informed him about his sword, he looked so distraught. At that moment she wished that she could do anything to remove the look of sadness that was on his features. 

  
  


Slowly she walked back towards her room, wondering what had gotten over her. She needed to go speak with Sun and Rath. Yes, Rath would clear her up and Sun, well, he would cheer her up. She picked up her pace and hurried into the male sector barracks. Room 666. Rathmall had to have that room. Why? Well that would forever remain a mystery. The noon light filtered through all the windows and doors, and shadows played about the walls, meeting each other while their owners merely walked by. Taliaria dodged around solders and officers, ducking under equipment that was being transported and sliding past supply trolleys. She arrived in the male barracks section, and hurried swiftly down the hall, avoiding the strange looks shot in her direction. With a thump Taliaria stopped against the door of bunk room 666, and she paused to regain her breath. Raising he paw she knocked heavily twice, and then waited, shifting her weight onto her left foot paw and placing her paw on the wall next to the door. No answer. The hare captain knocked again, still no answer. Moodily, she placed her paw on the handle and pushed forcefully. The door swung inward creakily and Taliaria stepped in. Paper was everywhere. Parchments littered the desk, sketches were scattered about the floor, the room looked as if it had been totally and utterly ransacked.

  
  


But, that's how it always looked.

  
  


The captain took a step backwards out of the room and started for the main halls, wondering where the two mischievous hares were. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sorry about the bad ending to that chapter but im seriously re-organizing and figuring out a few details to my plot, so this was all I could do for this chapter.

  
  


Thankee all who reviewed! :)


	4. The messenger

sorry this took so long. . but i do lots of other stuff besides write hehe and one of those other things unfortunately includes school. So here it is. Though i should warn you i think i will have to up the rating on my story after this ;)

  
  


Have fun. The plot thickens. . . and as always please read and review, you knw we all love reading reviews good or bad :)

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Chapter 4 - The messenger

  
  
  
  


The tavern door swung open to admit a young squirrel in his younger adult seasons. He pulled of his cloak and folded it under his arm, glancing around the tavern room briefly before walking up to the proprietor. The inn keeper was a jolly looking mole by the name of Isha schwalle de Lubiz, a rather large and ridiculous name for such a simple and homely mole but he enjoyed the way that even he himself had difficulty pronouncing it. Leaning against the bar were two official looking creatures, the first one a vole with large boots and a stomach to match, and the other was a thin, wiry sort of mouse with a high raspy voice. Pan and Apulus were strategic advisors on the Southsward Council, and tended to be more show than sound advice.

  
  


The stranger squirrel slid next to them quietly, the chattering hubbub of the taverns usual crowd dampening any paw steps that could have been heard. He cleared his throat shortly to gain the two pompous creatures attentions and spoke clearly and solidly, a forced sort of tone echoing around his sentence gave away the fact that this language was not his first.

  
  
  
  


"You are Pan and Apulus? Strategian's of Southsward?"

  
  


The obese vole turned heavily and looked the fit stranger up and down. He nudged the thin mouse in his boney ribs and grinned, happy that yet another stranger knew of the "famous Pan and Apulus." His fat laden mouth and jaw worked vigorously as he replied, his beard quivering comically as the words formulated in his throat.

  
  


"Ay. . that we are stranger. What can we do for you?"

  
  


The stranger's reply was quick and to the point.

  
  


"You must evacuate Southsward. I have come to warn you of an unstoppable threat that approaches you."

  
  


The vole scoffed guffawing loudly to his pencil thin companion

  
  


"Threat? Who? That ruddy cat and her gang of black vermin? Haw Haw Haw! We sent them packin' back across the seas where they came from a week ago. 'Aint nothin' can get past our strategies and trained forces."

"Hyarmana has received reinforcements. They will destroy you. I have seen it done. You, your people and your soldiers must travel with me to the fire mountain of Salamandastron where we can combine forces with the badger lord and learn to halt the shadow that approaches. The king has already given his consent, all we need are your words of approval."

  
  


The vole thought for a moment, chewing reflectively on a slice of lemon he had taken from his glass. The ruddy face cracked into a grin and he nudged his partner again in the ribs, not looking the least bit worried. 

  
  


"What? Run away? We are true southlander's, eh Apulus? True southlander's never give up their home. Were stayin', and we're fighting."

  
  


With that he turned away from the squirrel, striking up a conversation with Apulus. The stranger squirrel looked on impassively, muttering to himself in some foreign language. He turned quietly and moved towards the door. Suddenly he felt a tug on his cloak and found the innkeeper mole Isha looking up at him with a worried expression.

  
  


"Er. . escuse i zur, but mahap oi c'n tag along mit ee'. I be dredf'ly turrifoid of varmints."

  
  


The ghost of a smile flickered about the strangers lips, he nodded approvingly, throwing his heavy cloak back around his shoulders.

  
  


"You believe me then. I can see you have a large amount of common sense. I would not try and trick you out of your home. Come along then, we have much work tonight. Maybe the common people will think more logically than the State."

  
  


He pushed the door open and stepped out into the failing light of the setting sun. He stopped in the street momentarily and looked up into the sky, a worried expression crossing his features. He muttered darkly under his breath again, his paw closing about the hilt of an odd sword known as a Katana.

  
  


"They will be here soon. Quickly mole, gather as much supplies as you can into packs from your inn and meet me here on the road. I will return with everyone who wishes to follow me out of this place."

  
  


Without another word the squirrel jogged quickly down the road, blending into the twilight air.

  
  


Two otter guards sat wearily on the wall top, keeping watch over the Southsward harbor and bay. It had been a long and tiresome afternoon, and the soldiers were looking forward to the end of their shift. The larger of the two leaned heavily on his spear haft, watching the twilight procession of lamp lighting as it made its way through the streets and the marketplace. The thinner of the two kept his eyes on the ocean, his paws resting lightly on a loaded crossbow that had been straining against its latch all day. Both had difficulty keeping their eyes open and the smaller blinked a few times trying to rid himself of the exhaustion that assaulted him in waves. Waves waves waves. He had been staring at nothing but waves all day. He squinted at the horizon, hoping to see at least see one boat approaching to break the constant view of waves and sky. And his wish was granted. One boat, one small, single sail. The guard's ears perked up slightly and he watched the approaching vessel carefully. Two boats. Three masts. Ten. Forty. One-hundred. One thousand boats lifted their masts over the horizon, dirtying the solid straight line that had separated sea and sky all day.The sentry jumped in surprise, recognizing them to be the boats that had attacked them earlier that month, but with the addition of fifty or so big, flat barges. Automatically he picked up his horn and sounded a long warning blast that echoed across the harbor side and bay. 

All at once the entire metropolis of Southsward exploded in an eruption of activity. The boats moved swiftly closer, propelled by what seem to be an unnatural strength, and the entire Southsward Regiment lined the protection of the walls and bunkers, gripping their weapons with determination. They knew they could win. They had managed once before. 

  
  


The villagers scuttled fervently around the streets, herding the younger children into houses, barricading doors and bolting down for a long and difficult siege. The people had been well trained and knew what to do. Their King was strong, and was wise in the field of command, he knew what fear could do to a community, and knew how to prevent it. Fire squads we organized and the town settled down to wait in tense suspension. The streets were left abandoned, and the doors were locked tight, not prepared to open until the sounding of the alarm horn once again that would signal the defeat of the approaching enemy.

The foreigner squirrel known only to a few as Gyokujun, trotted swiftly down a broad and deserted street. He was followed closely by three young mice and a female otter who he had managed to convince to flee before the alarm was sounded. Desperately he knocked on doors, begging creatures to follow him and escape, but no doors would open. They were shut tight, no one cared about the crazy new comers ideas. They had seen it before, the war would blow over. 

Gyo slammed his fist angrily against a sputtering lamp post, frustration breaking through his well trained and practiced mind.

  
  


"No one! No one sees!"

  
  


The otter attempted to comfort him but he brushed her aside, pausing suddenly at an ominous sound that echoed through the quiet streets. He whispered quietly to himself, his tone of voice carrying the emotion shared by every beast.

  
  


"They're here."

  
  


Longboat after longboat hit the water, speeding their way swiftly into the harbor. An uncounted mass of black rats swarmed the very waters, so many that if each one was to drink three swallows from the bay it would be drained dry. Their bodies were covered in rough steel plates and their paws gripped savagely to sturdy spear hafts and sword handles. They were mindless automatons, bent to obey the Master's wishes. A faint pulsing chant emanated from an ornate black ship in the center of the barges. Flat and black it stood as a central motivator for the invading troops.

  
  


As soon as the rats came in range, the harsh command rang across wall tops and arrows flew in torrents down upon the approaching enemy, but they continued to press forward unfazed by the losses at their front lines. A small group in the center of the black masses hurried for the gates carrying a large and heavy cast iron box. Whenever a carrier was felled by an arrow, a new creature standing by would take its place, therefor moving the box along at an unstoppable rate. Upon reaching the impenetrable timbers of floret cities gates, they swung the box upright, imbedding a set of spikes that ran along the top of the box into the wood. As the iron teeth bit firmly into the wooden grain, a mighty roar exploded from the dark army, and a terrible, stone-shaking chant broke out. With each syllable, the wall tops shook and reverberated, making the defenders clap their paws to their ears in an attempt to drown out the horrific sound.

  
  


Out on a street leading to the main gate, a small cottage door opened and two squirrels stumbled quickly from its darkened confines. One squirrel was much older and was dressed heavily in armor, obviously a ranking solder in the militia. The other was smaller and much younger: His daughter. 

  
  


"Hurry Wren, you must leave. You are no longer safe here."

  
  


"But. . but, where should I go. . ?"

  
  


"Salamadastron. Get moving young'un there is no time."

  
  


The squirrel maid looked up fearfully at her father, she was afraid to go, but the look on his features motivate her to move. Spotting the two squirrels, Gyokujun turned to the few creatures following him and herded them towards the back entrance, instructing them as they walked.

  
  


"Go quickly to the rear exit from the city and meet up with Isha there. He has gathered provisions. You must leave straight away, and journey into the forest in a northward direction. I will catch up with you later."

  
  


Not leaving any time for protest, Gyokujun turned swiftly and headed back towards the two creatures at the main gate, praying that the Master had not yet released his storm.

  
  


The chanting pounded thickly through the air, and suddenly five, unearthly creatures stepped from ship to shore. Huge and ugly, their dim red eyes glowed dully against their black fur. They were Nightmares. Some sort of creature bread from an assortment of only the strongest, biggest and smartest vermin ever to touch the earths surface. The nightmares moved swiftly, smiling amongst themselves as they bore a long iron construction toward the gate. With the ringing clash of battle pulsing through their ears, they basked in the blood light of battle, eager to spill the precious plasma that carries life through living creatures. The defenders fired desperately at the approaching monsters, but they were unstoppable. Arrow after arrow stuck into their thick hide and thick armor, and they didn't flinch, stopping only to hoist the spiked iron contraption above their shoulders and charge the door. With a resounding boom the spiked iron head smashed into the box, causing an explosion of rock and metal shards. Defenders were thrown from the wall top, and attackers were knocked back in waves.Shards of metal and stone ripped through the five monsters at the doorway, tearing three of them into unintelligible masses of black blood and iridescent fur, the fourth wounded mortally and the fifth left standing. With a deafening roar the army charged, and the nightmare drew forth a heavy weighed knife that looked more like a sword than anything and threw it with all his force at the first target he spotted.

  
  


Wren hugged her father tightly, whispering to him before preparing to leave. He held her closely with affection, blinking back a tear, but unable to stop himself from shaking a bit with emotion.

  
  


"Promise me you'll come and find me when this is over. . . "

"I will. . I will try. . ."

  
  


Suddenly the door was blasted through and Wren gasped in surprise as a huge wave of heat swept over them. Her father pushed her roughly away, shouting for her to run for it. Suddenly the nightmare's blade shot through the air, slamming into the squirrels back, shearing through armor flesh and bone, spattering his daughter with blood. Wren screamed in shock, her fathers blood dripping down her face as she watched him fall heavily to the ground.


End file.
